


I Love You

by easypeasypumpkinpeasy



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood Kink, Bottom Stu, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Manipulation, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Murder, Knifeplay, M/M, Manipulation, No Smut, Ownership, READ NOTES PLZ, Slight God Complex, Top billy, Toxic Relationship, idk wtf im doing, panic attacks? maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easypeasypumpkinpeasy/pseuds/easypeasypumpkinpeasy
Summary: What if Stu wasn't ok with the killing, what if it affected him more than he expected it to. But he would do anything for Billy...
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Stu Macher
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Aight I got no fuckin clue as to what the fuck this is I wrote it at like 3am while watching Indiana Jones so if it's shittly edited, repetitive, or just shit in general then sorry and plz try ur best to ignore all the mistakes lmao.  
> And I know Stu was like high key fine with all the killing and everything basically but let's just pretend he wasnt for a second, and ik he a whack shit feral fucking animal but again idk what this is so yea-  
> I hope you enjoy it :)  
> Sorry, it's so long lmao-  
> paragraphs on this thing suck ass I hate it

“Holy shit-“ Billy laughed as he dragged Stu into his house via the back door. His skin was on fire as the hot blood soaked into his skin, but he didn’t complain, it was an amazing feeling.

The two boys were a mirror image of each other, deep crimson blood staining their clothes and faces as well as knotting their hair. 

Billy’s eyes held bloodlust and excitement as pure adrenaline and something similar to arousal coursed through his veins. His breathing was heavy and he couldn’t stop grinning wickedly.

But Stu on the other hand only mirrored his physical, blood-covered appearance. His eyes didn’t hold the same manic bloodlust or adrenaline rush as Billy’s did. They held slight panic and shock. But he wouldn’t let Billy see it, not while he was still in his murderous haze and off his head from the high the murder gave him.

Billy shoved Stu out of the way and closed the back door behind him quickly, relishing in the fact that the two had gotten away with it. But of course they had, why wouldn’t they have gotten away with it. They had planned it perfectly, even down to the last minor detail and timing. 

With his back against the door and the hunting knife still tightly in his grip, Billy closed his eyes and giggled. 

It started as a giggle and slowly grew into a manic fit of laughter. The sound echoed in the house, bouncing off the bare walls which previously held photos of Billy and his family. 

Stu flinched at the growing sound but didn’t dare turn to face his boyfriend. He didn’t want to meet Billy’s eyes because he knew the second he did he would be put under the same spell that caused him to go through with his stupidly wonderful plan.

Don’t get him wrong though, he wanted to kill Maureen just as much as Billy did. Well maybe not as much but he still wanted to do it. At least he thought he did at the time. 

He would never admit that Billy had tricked and played with his emotions beforehand. He had been doing it for years, manipulating and coaxing him into joining him in the foolproof plan and many others they had planned.

Billy knew more about Stu than Stu knew about himself. He knew how to persuade the boy into doing whatever he wanted with just a few words and actions. Even just a look could get Stu to do whatever he asked, no matter how crazy it seemed at the time. 

Stu was just a lapdog.

But he loved Billy, he wouldn’t have stuck around if he didn’t. And Billy loved him as well, he told him he did. And Stu believed him. It put a bright smile on his face and warmed his heart when the other said those three words.

He just didn’t know how powerful and controlling love could really be. He was blinded by it. Unable to see what was truly happening. He told himself Billy only did these things because he loved him. 

Stu blinked a few times, tuning Billy out completely, still not bothering to turn around and face his blood-soaked, maniacal lover. 

He lifted his shaky hands from his side, not truly realizing how much he shook until he couldn’t control his hands properly. The blood danced and dripped off his hands as if it was still fresh. If only he knew it had been dry for a while now. But that’s not what his mind showed him.

The blood just kept on dripping. Like an endless source, it dripped and fell from his palms and fingers, falling into a puddle, adding to its mass as it seemed to flood the floor, covering the bottom of the walls and his boots.

The sound of the drops of crimson liquid hitting the puddle (which soon turned into some type of flood), echoed in his empty mind, being the only thing he could hear.Loud and clear. The blood was everywhere. Maureen's blood was everywhere. 

He had done this, he had helped do this. He had helped frame an innocent man and kill a  _ kinda _ innocent woman. He didn’t know if he felt bad or not. But he couldn’t think straight. He knew how much Billy wanted her dead and he understood and wanted her dead for him, but something felt slightly off. 

“Stu? Stu? Are you listening to me?” Stu’s head snapped up at the mention of his name more than once. 

He blinked a few more times to try to regain focus, looking back down at his hands to see the blood dry and turned to an ugly brown color with the puddle gone. 

There was no evidence to show that the floor was covered in the ever-growing flood. Stu gasped slightly and furrowed his eyebrows, ignoring the call of his name once again.

Only when Billy grabbed his shoulder and spun him around did Stu break out of his trance-like state. His head snapped up again and he looked at Billy, avoiding his eyes at all cost, trying not to fall even deeper under the spell of love again.

“You good? Don’t go fuckin nuts on me alright?” Billy tightened his grip on the other’s shoulder and gave him a concerned and loving look, “We still need to clean up” 

Although his concern soon disappeared as a smirk grew in its place. His eyes still gleamed with the same crazy that Stu had seen while Billy was brutally and mercilessly ending the life of Maureen Prescott. 

Stu only nodded and wiped his stained hands on his equally stained sweater, desperately but subtly trying to rid himself of the dried blood. Although he may want himself rid of all the evidence, he would admit that Billy looked godly covered in the substance with a feral deranged look to him. 

His hair was as greasy as ever, only hair gel wasn’t the source of it this time. The knife was still in his hand, slicked with the same blood that covered nearly all of his body. It looked as though God had taken a walk in bloody rain. And that’s what Billy was in Stu’s eyes. God.

“That was fucking insane!” Billy grinned, “Did you see her face?!” He added, grabbing Stu’s wrist and dragging him down the hallway like a lost puppy. 

Stu followed him with mixed feelings swarming his mind. He didn’t know what to think. He should be happy for Billy, and he was, he really was. He enjoyed it just as much as well, at the time at least. But unlike Billy, his rush didn’t last long as reality set it. And when reality set in, so did the realization and remembrance of consequences. 

“Y-Yeah” Stu answered finally, letting himself be pushed into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bathtub, “F-Fuckin insane-“ He breathed out. 

His delayed and stuttered out answers caused something to stir inside of Billy. He felt slight annoyance at the taller boy’s late reaction to things. 

“Yeah it was  _ insane _ ” Billy furrowed his eyebrows into a glare and put his hands on the edge of the sink, leaning forward and glaring into the mirror, “Bitch got what she deserved, she had it coming” 

The excitement and anything  _ seemingly positive _ had disappeared from his eyes and demeanor. Leaving a dangerous yet calm look in its wake. 

This wasn’t a look Stu liked. Sure it was hot when they were fooling around but they weren’t this time and Stu didn’t know what the other was thinking. 

He stayed silent though, keeping his thoughts to himself. It was insane, but not in a good way. Not in Stu’s eyes. He wouldn’t let Billy know how he felt though, he knew what his reaction would be, it wasn’t the first time he would have seen it or experienced it.

As said before, Stu was a lapdog, but he didn’t start out as one. Things happen to make someone that. Things that Billy was more than capable of. 

“You agree with me, don’t you?” Billy didn’t take his eyes away from his reflection as he stared at it emotionlessly. He turned on the sink and began washing the blood from his hands and arms, feeling a bit saddened at the fact that physical memories of the night could be washed away with simply water. 

The water turned to a coppery almost orange color as it swirled down the drain and disappeared forever. The feeling of everything disappearing just like that brought something back in Billy. Another itch that needed to be scratched. He wanted to do it again.

He wanted to feel the blood on his hands and face. He wanted to feel the power and control of being the one to end a life. He wanted to feel like he was in control of all life and death completely. Like he was god and he chose when people died and lived. He wanted to be a god again.

He wanted the rush from plunging a blade into someone's chest or neck over and over again until they stopped moving and the life faded from their pathetic eyes and their soul left their weak helpless body. 

He was sure Stu felt the same as well. Well, he at least hoped he did. Because if he didn’t he would have to do something about that, and Billy didn’t want to do that. Once you love someone you can’t bear losing them, but he had to do what had to be done in order to save them. 

Maybe it was just taking Stu a little more time to process things, and fair enough. He had the same deep interests in anything horror like Billy did, and the same interests in ending a life. Or at least that’s what he was basically forced to say and think since day one.

“Don’t you?” Billy repeated, turning off the tap and white-knuckling the edge of the sink. He looked at Stu through the mirror and watched as he slowly nodded, his eyes never leaving his blood-stained hands. 

_ What a fuckin pussy.  _ Billy turned around and glared down at Stu, watching him simply stare almost through his hands as if they weren’t even there. 

“Answer me you fucker” Billy growled, a little less than harshly kicking Stu’s shin. He loved Stu, he really did, he was the light of his life but sometimes he just had to add a little bit of tough love and discipline into their relationship to keep the other boy in line. 

Sure they had relationships with girls but they were just part of the cover-up and long-term plan. The girls meant nothing to them. They would just be put 6 feet under like everyone else in the end. 

This action finally caused the taller boy to look up at Billy with an unreadable emotion across his face. 

“Yeah it was insane” He answered blankly, not thinking at all about the actual question.

This only earned him another kick to the shin as Billy scoffed and turned around to dump the knife into the sink and turn the tap back on. Luckily for the two of them, there was no one to walk in and see what they were doing. Billy’s dad was out again (as always) and they both had perfect alibis. 

“That’s not what I asked dumbass” He hissed, glaring at Stu through the mirror, “She deserved it, didn’t she?” He repeated for what felt like the hundredth time.

Stu hesitated, rubbing his hands together harshly as to try and rid himself of the dried blood once again.  _ She deserved it, you know she did. So just answer him, it’s not that hard.  _

“Fuck’s sake” Billy mumbled dryly. He turned off the tap and dried his hands and the knife with an old towel, letting it rest on the edge of the sink. 

Before Stu could even bother answering or figure out an answer, Billy had his hand around his throat tightly. His ferocity and speed catching the still partially dazed boy off guard completely.

“What the fuck is wrong with you, did the blood get to your head or something?” He growled, “When I say answer me, I expect you to answer” He added just as harshly, tightening his grip on the other’s throat just to get the point across. 

Stu looked up at him with wide fearful eyes and nodded the best he could, “Y-Yeah, she d-deserved it, she t-totally d-did” He choked out. His hands coming up to grab at Billy’s wrist to try and pry his hand off.  _ Shit- _

He knew Billy wouldn’t kill him or seriously harm him but he was still beyond scary. He may be smaller but he was way stronger compared to Stu’s skinny weak-ish frame. 

Billy smiled sarcastically and released his hold on the taller’s throat, stepping back and moving in front of the mirror again, “Good, because you know what happens if you disagree with me in something as important as this” He said calmly.

Stu gasped for breath once Billy let go and rubbed his throat soothingly, visibly gulping when he heard his boyfriend’s words. 

An uncomfortable silence filled the room which soon turned into a tension so thick you couldn’t even cut it with a chainsaw. 

Billy shook his head to himself and was about to remove his blood-stained shirt when Stu spoke again, breaking the silence that Billy actually found kind of relaxing all of a sudden. 

“Insane, fuckin insane” Stu mumbled to himself, barely even audible but still picked up by Billy, “This is insane, just insane” He kept rambling and rambling, his leg bouncing up and down as he rubbed his hands on his jeans frantically. 

Billy furrowed his eyebrows and watched him silently, wondering if his boyfriend actually went insane or not. He was more than slightly concerned by now.

“T-This is insane” The taller finally spoke out loud, clearly directing it at Billy. This caused the shorter of the two to become even more confused and agitated by the nonsense being said by his nutcase of a lover.

He knew Stu was off the rails to begin with. He was an overly energetic person with a weird endless amount of energy and excitement towards almost everything. He was always spewing nonsense but this was diffident. But Billy loved him for that. He was one of a kind.

Stu was shaking and now and had his arms protectively wrapped around himself. His eyes were wide and there was no sign of him joking or messing around. Billy had never seen him like this. 

“This is insane Billy” Stu cleared his throat and tried his best not to show his true emotions through his words or voice but he wasn’t as good at that as Billy was. 

“What are you on about Stu?” Billy rolled his eyes at the behavior of his lover, not in the mood to take any of his unnecessary weirdness tonight. He just wanted to sit back and relax and enjoy the night with his boyfriend, having just gotten away with two major crimes as the police and scared townsfolk ran around like children trying to find out what happened. 

“It’s insane, it’s wrong” Stu stood up and brought his hands back in front of himself again, “It’s all wrong” He repeated.

Billy groaned and stepped forward, taking Stu’s hands in his and looking up at him, “I don’t know what the hell you’re on about but you better stop, nothing is wrong, everything is fine” He reassured him calmly, bringing him over to the sink and turning on the tap once again.

“Just get cleaned up and we can do whatever you want for the rest of the night” Billy smiled and began washing the blood off Stu’s hands and arms gently. 

“I-I want to leave” Stu simply said, not trusting himself to look Billy in the eyes or even tear them away from his hands, “This is wrong Billy this is all wrong”

Billy ignored him and finished washing his hands the best he could. He grabbed the towel and dried his lover’s hands, “You aren't making any sense baby” Billy said sternly. 

Stu tore his hands away and clenched his fists at his sides, leaving Billy with a puzzled and hurt look on his face, “I’m leaving, this was a mistake” He mumbled, turning around to leave the bathroom. 

“What the fuck do you mean you’re leaving? You can’t just leave” The smaller of the two hissed, grabbing Stu’s arm and pulling him back into the bathroom, “You’re not leaving” 

Stu nodded and pulled away roughly, “I can’t believe you made me do this” He spat, “This is fuckin wrong man, I’m going to the cops” As soon as the words left his mouth, regret was the only thing he knew. 

Stu mentally cursed to himself and stepped back when Billy’s eyes grew dark and his face fell into anger.  _ Now you’ve done it, nice one you fucking idiot _ .

Billy stayed silent. He tried not to believe what he just heard. He tried not to believe Stu would actually go to the police and leave him after everything they have been through and done together. Does he even realize what would happen? What would happen to him, what would happen to them. Everything they would have worked for would go down the drain.

_ Surely he is just kidding, he has to be kidding. _ Billy shook his head and advanced on Stu who moved a step back with every step forward that Billy took. 

“L-Look man, I’m s-sorry but I can’t do this” Stu nervously chuckled and subtly walked towards the back door they had just burst through earlier, “I have to go to the cops, I won’t tell them it’s you I-I promise” He added, trying to make the situation just a bit better for himself. 

He knew that look on the other’s face, that look before something went wrong. Well, something wrong for Stu. Billy clearly enjoyed it, otherwise, he wouldn’t do it. 

Stu visibly gulped when his back hit the wall and he found himself frozen under Billy’s harsh cold gaze to move any further. Billy was only a few inches away from him now, but he couldn’t bring himself to move away. 

“I don’t think you will,” Billy said, his voice creepily calm and chilling, “I don’t think you’ll be able to” He placed his hands on either side of Stu’s head and smirked. 

Unluckily, Stu found himself just a bit smaller than Billy at the fact that his knees had slightly buckled in fear of the situation. 

“A-And why won’t I? I can do whatever I want” Stu questioned, trying his best to sound confident and in control of the situation. Even though it was the complete opposite.

“Because If you try and go to the cops,” Billy started, lifting one hand to stroke down the side of his lover’s face gently, “I’m afraid you won’t make it” 

In saying this, Billy moved his hand to grab Stu’s jaw harshly, forcing his head up to look at him, “Understand me?” He hissed, the darkness returning to his eyes, causing a shiver to run down Stu’s spine. 

Stu growled lowly and glared at Billy, having had enough of the other’s bullshit for at least one night. If he didn’t go to the police he would probably just go home and try to forget about things for a bit.

“You don’t control me anymore” Stu lurched forward and bit at Billy as a warning, smirking to himself when Billy flinched back at the sudden movement. He licked his lips and let his head rest back against the wall. 

Billy chuckled darkly and tightened his grip on the other’s jaw and leaned forward so he could whisper in his ear, “But that’s where you’re wrong,  _ sweetheart” _ He hissed, moving closer to Stu, trapping him against the wall. 

Stu winced and turned his head away, closing his eyes and clenching his fists at his sides. He knew he was wrong, he was always wrong when it came to Billy.

“I do control you, I own you” The smirk could be heard in Billy’s voice as he spoke threateningly in his lover's ear, “You’re mine, and you can’t do a damn thing about it” Billy licked the side of Stu’s jaw before pulling away slightly. 

“F-Fuck off” Stu stuttered out, knowing there was nothing left to say in his defense. Nothing left to say to get him out of this. What’s done is done. There is no going back.

“You’re stuck with me now, so don’t go making things harder for yourself pretty boy” Billy pulled away fully and smiled that innocent smile that always made Stu fall for him over and over again no matter what he had done. 

Stu knew he was right again. He knew Billy would kill him if he went to the cops. He had to live with it now. He had to keep going and keep doing what Billy said. 

It wasn’t all that bad most of the time, he enjoyed their relationship a lot but sometimes Stu just had to go and fuck everything up as always.

Billy returned to the bathroom and picked up the knife, slipping it in between his belt and jeans for safekeeping. He looked up at the taller boy who hadn’t moved from the spot he had been left in and taped the knife at his side a few times, smiling at him again as a warning to not try anything. 

_ How the fuck can you keep letting him do this to you? What the fuck is wrong with you? You could easily take him down? It wouldn’t be that hard? Or just say you’re going home and go to the cops, tell them everything. It would be all over before it even started. Nothing to worry about. God, you’re so pathetic, letting someone take control of you completely, answering to their every will.  _

_ But god why did it have to be him, why does he have to be so perfect in everything he does. Maybe you deserve this, maybe you deserve the pain and the guilt after all. At least he loves you. But if you love someone you should never hurt them. Oh fuck that, maybe this is his way of showing it. I love him back anyway. Just stop being a fucking pussy you dumbass and do something about it. No shut the fuck up, he loves me and I love him. He does what’s best for us.  _

Stu gulped again and nodded, mentally shaking his loud thoughts away. He couldn’t let this get to him, not now at least.

He finally moved away from the wall and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in when Billy exited the bathroom and walked down the hallway. 

Stu finally felt like he could breathe again, he looked back down at his hands for what felt like the billionth time but instead of seeing clean hands or at least some dry blood, he saw that his hands were covered in fresh blood again.

Like the first time, the blood moved over his hands in a hypnotic fashion and dripped onto the floor. Stu didn’t dare look down as he shook in fear. He knew what he would see if he looked down.

But he let his curiosity get the better of him. Stu’s eyes dropped to the floor and he jumped back in fear. The blood kept falling and adding to the puddle which kept growing and growing. It was flooding the hallway and Stu just kept moving away.

“B-Billy” He gasped, moving further and further away from the blood. _ This can’t be real, it can’t be _ .  _ There is no possible way this could be real. But then why can I feel it? _

Stu turned around quickly and hurriedly ran out of the hallway, running straight into Billy, knocking him to the ground.

The two fell together causing Stu to land on top of Billy. But he soon got off him and moved up against the wall, tangling his hands in his short hair before yanking them away when he felt the blood start to drip down his face.

His breathing was heavy and he felt like his lungs were closing up the more he started hyperventilating.

“B-Billy, make i-it stop” He gasped out, “Please make it stop!” Stu grabbed for Billy’s shirt and tried his best to move away from the pool of blood that slowly moved towards him. Almost taunting him in a way like it was alive. 

“Whoa, what the fuck?!” Billy looked at Stu in confusion and grabbed his hands. He pulled him against his chest and looked to where Stu had his eyes fixed. But unlike the taller boy, he saw nothing there, just the plain old hallway. 

“Stu, what’s wrong?” Billy wrapped his arms around his boyfriend protectively, (as if he hadn't just threatened his life mere seconds ago), and held him close. If he thought Stu was shaking before then he was really shaking now. 

“I-It w-wont stop,” Stu buried his face in Billy’s chest and shook his head, “I-It’s everywhere, t-the b-blood is everywhere it won’t go away” He pointed at the seemingly blood flooded hallway with a shaky hand but Billy just frowned and shook his head. 

“There isn’t anything there” He whispered soothingly into the shaking boy’s ear, “There is no blood, you’re imagining it” 

“N-No I’m n-not!” Stu cried out, ripping himself away from the other boy, “I f-fuckin felt it, man! I swear!” He threw himself against the wall again and tugged at his hair roughly. 

“Stu, baby there is nothing there, I promise you” Billy grabbed Stu’s hands gently and pulled them away from his hair. He dropped his hands and held his face softly. 

“You’re safe, there isn’t anything there, there is no blood” Billy lifted Stu’s face to meet his eyes, only to see Stu’s eyes were closed but tears spilled down his cheeks. This sight only caused Billy to frown and kiss Stu on the head before pulling him against his chest again, rubbing circles into his back.

“I-It won’t go away” Stu choked out, “I-I didn’t wanna do it, man, I didn’t wanna” His words spilled out of his mouth involuntarily. If he was thinking he wouldn't have said it, knowing the consequences. But he wasn't thinking, and everything just spilled out as if he had been gutted.

Billy furrowed his eyebrows at this but didn’t question it as much as he wanted to, he just thought Stu was spitting nonsense again due to the state he was in. That’s what he wanted to believe.

“I didn’t wanna kill her, I didn’t wanna do  _ any _ of this” Stu mumbled, secretly hoping Billy wouldn’t hear. But to his _ luck _ , he did.

Billy immediately tightened his grip on Stu when he heard his words, “Well it’s done now” He said coldly, “Nothing you or I can do about it” 

Stu shook his head and used all of his strength to push Billy away. He scrambled up off the floor and looked at the hallway once more, luckily for him seeing it clear of any blood once again.  _ What the fuck- _

“You know what, I’m fuckin sick of this” Stu wiped the tears from his eyes and shook his head, “I’m fuckin done, so fuckin done man” 

“What?” Billy stood up quickly and stormed towards Stu, “You can’t be done” 

“Yes, I can” Stu laughed, “I’m done with you, and I’m done with your bullshit!” Stu stepped forward and jabbed at Billy’s chest with his finger with each step he took.

“I’m leaving, I’m sick of you controlling me and making me do whatever you want! This isn’t love! You wouldn’t hurt the ones you love! I’m leaving and I'm either going home or to the cops! you just gotta pray I don’t go to the cops with this or we will both go down!” Stu screamed, finally having had enough of staying silent as he screamed his thoughts at his boyfriend who was getting progressively angrier each time he was jabbed in the chest harshly. 

Stu was left panting for breath when he finished, his finger still against Billy’s chest. He had much much more to say but he could tell he definitely overstepped the line by a mile or a few.

The taller boy groaned in frustration when Billy just stared at him in half shock and half anger. He knew Stu felt strongly about things but this was a lot. 

Stu was blinded by his sudden rage and went to turn away. And Billy let him. He let his boyfriend angrily walk to the door, mumbling to himself and throwing insults over his shoulder on a whim. 

“Better watch your back” Stu rolled his eyes at Billy (despite him being able to see him doing so) but soon found himself pressed up against the nearest wall face first and his wrists pulled painfully behind his back. 

“What did I just say, huh?” Billy smirked, pressing his chest up against Stu’s back. 

Stu shivered and tried pulling his wrists free but Billy’s grip was too strong and his attempts were futile. Every time Billy tightened his grip, Stu knew he was absolutely fucked. 

“Now still wanna leave and run off to tell the cops?” Billy nipped at Stu’s neck, causing the other boy to grit his teeth but stay silent, “That’s what I thought” 

“Piss off you short fuck” Was all Stu could say. He tried struggling more but his attempts were cut short when he felt the cold threatening feeling of the tip of a knife against the back of his neck. This instantly shut him up and made his eyes go wide in fear.

Any second now and Billy could end his life in an instant if he wanted. It always ended up like this, and he knew at the end of the day he would just be back at Billy’s side, doing whatever he said as long as he got love and affection in return.

“This is too easy Stu” Billy dragged the blade down his back, but not enough to break skin. Just enough to leave a warning. 

“I hate you” Stu mumbled, pushing back against Billy and digging his nails into his palms. He didn't mean what he said though.

Billy chuckled and bit at Stu’s neck again before pulling him away from the wall and throwing him down onto the floor. 

Stu groaned when he hit the ground and rolled onto his side, hissing through his teeth at the blossoming pain in his back.

He heard Billy sigh before hearing his loud footsteps coming towards him.  _ I’m fucking screwed- _

Stu looked up, shuffling back the best he could and smiling nervously, “B-Billy- Let’s t-talk about this” 

“What’s there to talk about baby” Billy stood over him with a dangerous glint in his eye, “You wanna leave, you wanna tell the cops about it, you wanna tell the cops about  _ us _ ” Billy frowned deeply at the last part and quickly straddled the other boy as he tried desperately to push him off.

“G-Get off!” Stu struggled, “You’re fuckin crazy man!” He pushed at Billy’s chest but he wouldn’t budge. If this was anyone else he would have clocked them right in the face and been done with it but he didn’t want to hurt Billy. He didn’t want to hurt the love of his life. Even if his love wanted to hurt him.

Billy growled and grabbed Stu’s wrists, pinning them above his head tightly with one hand, earning a quiet involuntary whimper from the other boy. 

Stu’s eyes were wide and innocent, full of fear and hurt. He tried pulling his wrists away or shaking Billy off him. Anything to get him off and get the fuck out of the house. He wouldn’t even tell the police anymore he just wanted to go home. 

“B-Billy p-please-“ Stu clenched his eyes shut and turned his head to the side. He tried not to cry but he couldn’t help it. He was beyond emotionally exhausted and just couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Please what?” Billy spat, holding the knife above his head, “I want you to beg, beg me not to end your pathetic life right now” 

Stu let out a choked sob and nodded, knowing he had to do it, “P-Please don't k-kill me, I-I’m sorry I w-wont leave! I-I promise I won’t leave, I w-wont tell the cops! I-I won’t do a-anything I promise I really do! Just please don’t, I'll do anything! I'll never leave your side!” Stu begged in between wracking sobs. 

Billy’s smirk only grew more sinister the longer Stu cried and begged him not to drive the unforgiving blade right through his chest or skull. He looked so helpless under him. Billy could do anything and he wouldn’t have a say in it. He could end his life right now and be done with it all. But he wouldn’t, he just needed to get Stu under his control again. He was just too good to lose. He was one of a kind.

Billy lowered the knife to Stu’s neck, hearing him shut up immediately and choke on his own sobs he tried to hold back. Billy held the knife so close to his throat that Stu was scared he would get it cut if he even so much as breathed too hard.

His breathing was frantic but low and his eyes were open and wide, looking up at Billy, silently pleading for him not to do anything he might regret. He didn’t know if Billy felt regret or guilt though.

Stu didn’t struggle or move at all, he didn’t even make a single noise but tears still fell slowly, staining his cheeks even more. 

Billy smirked and pressed the blade down harder, eliciting a noise of protest from Stu when the blade created a thin red line on his throat. It wasnt deep enough to do any damage but it was a warning and still drew blood. 

“Finally good to get some peace and quiet” Billy leaned down and hovered his lips over Stu’s jaw, listening to his steady breathing or whenever it slightly hitched if Billy tightened his grip on his wrists or pressed the blade down harder. 

“I wish I could have you like this forever” He whispered, kissing Stu’s neck softly before biting it a few times. 

Stu whimpered loudly when Billy bit hard enough to draw blood, feeling it drip down slowly and soak into his sweater, but not before Billy licked at it. 

Billy chuckled against his neck and moved down lower. He pushed Stu’s sweater down past his shoulder and bit into it firmly without giving him a warning. 

Stu gasped at the feeling but tried keeping his mouth shut. He felt Billy bite harder and cried out at the pain from it. He knew it would definitely leave a nasty mark when blood started to slowly flow down from his shoulder again. 

“S-Stop” He whimpered. Stu wouldn’t admit it but it felt good, he just didn’t like how his life was being threatened at the same time, despite it being hot and all, he was kinda an emotional wreck at the moment.

“I call the shots, not you” Billy snapped, moving the knife away from Stu’s throat just to cover his mouth with his hand, positioning the knife in a way that still had it pointed down at his throat.

Stu nodded and whimpered against Billy's hand. He tried one more time to pull his wrists free but it didn’t work.  _ Fucks sake, you just always gotta make shit worse for yourself you dumb fuck _ .  _ You should have just shut up and gone along with him. _

“Now I think we need to go over the rules again” Billy seethed, looking Stu right in the eyes, right into his dark soul “Don't you dare disobey me or defy me in any way” 

Billy waited till Stu nodded in understanding before continuing, “Do as I say without questions and stay by my side at all times” He smiled widely when Stu nodded, although a few tears fell.

“And this isn’t the end of this, you are helping me kill the others” He growled, getting the point across when Stu tried holding back another sob, “You want them dead as much as I do, It’s the best thing to do” He added, “I’m doing this to keep you safe, I love you, Stu” 

Billy finally took his hands away from the other boy’s mouth and wrists and dropped the knife, holding his face in his hands, “I love you more than anything, I would kill for you” And he really did mean it.

“I-I love y-you too” Stu choked out, smiling slightly at the fact that Billy confessed his love for him once again. Everything was good as long as Billy loved him.

Billy grinned and pecked Stu on the lips before getting off him completely, leaving him frozen in place on the ground, still too scared to move.

“Now come shower with me”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed whatever that was-  
> Honestly, I might rewrite the ending sometime in the future like add a bit more onto it but yea idk when


End file.
